The present invention is generally directed to a torque transfer differential and, more particularly, to a differential having a fastener assembly for coupling side gears of the differential.
Differentials are commonly used in vehicle drive trains to communicate torque between elements. One such differential is a bevel differential having bevel gears mounted for rotation on shafts that rotate with a case. The bevel gears drivably mesh with output shafts such that the differential rotates the output shafts but permit the shafts to rotate relative to one another. In bevel differentials, it is important that the side gears be securely axially positioned to prevent backlash of the side gears relative to the bevel gears. Noise, vibration, and harshness resulting from backlash negatively impacts the driving environment and feel of the vehicle.
Conventional attempts to reduce backlash due to axial movement of the side gears or output shafts coupled thereto have focused on the use of a robust differential case that effectively surrounds and contains the side gears. However, this approach increases the weight and size of the differential thereby negatively affecting packaging concerns and fuel economy.
In view of the above, the present invention is directed to a differential having a first side gear, a second side gear, and a fastener assembly to restrain the first and second side gears against axial movement. The first and second side gears each include a cavity, an abutment face, and a passage. The fastener assembly includes a bolt and a nut. The bolt has a shaft passing through the passages and a head operatively engaging one of the abutment faces of the side gears. The nut is coupled to the bolt and operatively engages the other abutment face.
The invention is also directed to an independent axle differential having a ring gear rotatable about an axis, a geared pinion coupled to rotate with and relative to the ring gear, the first and second side gears and fastener assembly discussed above, and first and second output shafts. The first and second output shafts are disposed in the cavity and coupled to rotate with the first and second side gears, respectively, and each have a shaft end located proximate to one of the bolt head and nut.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, claims, and drawings. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.